Incomparable Safety
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Oliver was strong. It was the only good thing the island had brought him. But bodily strength is different from mental strength. Whenever he feels alone and like drowning in his memories, he knows where to find complete safety. Diggle/Oliver/Felicity threesome


Ar || Digolicity || Ar || Digolicity || Ar || Incomparable Safety || Ar || Digolicity || Ar || Digolicity || Ar

Title: Incomparable Safety – At the Darkest Hour of the Night

Fandom: Arrow; set during season one

Ar Disclaimer: All rights concerning the Ar reserved to Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. The _Green Arrow_ comics are copyright by DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, fluff, h/c

Main Pairing: Diggle/Oliver/Felicity

Side Pairings: Roy/Thea, Tommy/Laurel

Arrow Characters: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Laurel Lance, Tommy Merlyn, Thea Queen, Roy Harper

Summary: When the day ends – after lying to his family, trying to guide his sister, to figure out his mother, to deal with his night club and on top of all of this with his night-time activities – he is grateful for the safe feeling sneaking into bed with his lovers provides.

I'm currently absorbing every episode of Arrow. Funny, I only started watching it for the sake of seeing John Barrowman again. Now I'm totally into it. Especially into this threesome, so I had to write it!

**Incomparable Safety**

_At the Darkest Hour of the Night_

Being the fifth wheel on a double-date was most likely an utterly awkward thing. Probably the most awkward thing Oliver had ever sat through. But since Thea had started working for Laurel, the two of them got along just too well. Still, being on a double-date with two couples, one consisting of his younger sister and her bad-boy boyfriend, the other consisting of his ex-girlfriend and his best friend, that surely was migraine-worthy.

Still, he was grateful to be back to speaking-terms with Tommy, the other man had taken it quite bad at first to learn of Oliver's secret. They were adjusting. It was kind of an awkward dance, but it worked. At least for now. And Oliver was also glad to be back to speaking-terms with Laurel, their relationship had been so strained since he had returned from the island. But ever since the spark of their former relationship had finally died down completely, they had fallen back into an easy and comfortable friendship. It was good, having two friends like them to rely on.

Laurel's laughter shook Oliver out of his thoughts. She was hanging off Tommy's arm, laughing at something Roy had said. The teen, still adjusting to trying himself as an honest man, seemed to have told something utterly hilarious, judging by the way Thea too was giggling, batting her eyelashes at him. Oliver was still reluctant to judge. He didn't like his criminal background, then again, they all did stupid things in their youth and Thea seemed to really like him.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Oliver", smiled Laurel kindly as they reached a crossroads.

"It was", agreed Oliver with a soft smile. "I'll head to the club, have to check something first. Would you two bring Thea home for me, please?"

"Ollie!", whined Thea. "I wanted to go to a party with Roy!"

"Tomorrow is a school day", grunted the older Queen unimpressed, glaring at Roy.

"Of course... sir", nodded the teenage boy awkwardly, still uncomfortable around Oliver.

"And you're sure you don't need my help at the club?", offered Tommy critically.

One look from Oliver and Tommy knew that Oliver had no work in mind. The Merlyn-heir snorted amused, hooking one arm around Thea's shoulders to lead the younger Queen off. He had long since figured out that the secretive trio had more to hide beneath the club than just a secret lair and identity. Not that he was one to judge. He was glad enough that Oliver had lost interest in Laurel and was accepting of his relationship with the lawyer.

Oliver stared thoughtfully after the two retreating couples. Whenever he was out socializing, he realized how out of the loop he was. Not just about society – there were still things that popped up in conversation completely naturally where he had no input to, may it be music, shows, movies, books, politics, celebrities – but more so about relationships. It was hard, trusting others. Relying on others. And as much as he valued his little sister, as he cherished his friendship to Laurel and Tommy, he still had a hard time relaxing even around them. It made him long for the feeling of safety. Not that he was a damsel in distress, he knew how to protect himself and take care of himself, if the island had been good for one thing, that was it. However in the past weeks, he had found a different kind of salvation. A feeling of safety varying from fighting for his freedom.

When Diggle had joined him on his nightly duties, he had first experienced a companionship that he had direly needed. Something he had only realized after John had joined him in bed too. It had been a blurry and hot night, they had both been pumped up on adrenaline after taking out another name from the list. Passionate kisses had ended in aggressive sex.

The sex became a regular thing, but it only became something deeper after they were forced to let Felicity in on the secret of the Hood. Adjusting to another member of their group had been strange at first, but to Oliver, it had also been a great lesson about trust. The woman was more than just a great and valuable asset to their team, she was also beautiful and too clever to be true.

She soon figured out what was going on between Oliver and John. Her blushes whenever she looked at them had been quite the give-away about that. To say she was intrigued would be an understatement. Oliver chuckled softly at himself. She had spend quite some time checking them both out before she had confronted them, figuring that with their record of interest in females, both men must be bisexual. As much as John and Oliver satisfied each other's more primal side, Felicity managed to get them down to Earth again. And as much as the two enjoyed the male body, both also were missing the curves of a woman. To himself, Oliver liked to think that Felicity completed them.

Where Oliver had been the strength in the operation, he had needed John as his conscience and Felicity as his mind. Even though he had thought he could take on the world on his own, he now knew better. He now worked better. The three of them worked like an oiled machine, whether it be on the field or in the bedroom. They simply fit, in whichever constellation. Oliver smiled slightly to himself as he recalled the first time Felicity had asked to watch John and Oliver with each other. She had been highly flustered, but then again so had the men. Not that the three of them hadn't thoroughly enjoyed that night. Just like any other night they had shared.

He dodged the dancers as he walked through the club to get to the secret lair. Once the door closed behind him, he sighed in relief as the noises from upstairs died down thanks to the sound-proofed walls. The light was off and Oliver briefly wondered if his two lovers were even here. They had a home too, after all. Their lives weren't woven around the Hood like Oliver's was.

"Did you fall asleep against the wall or will you be joining us?"

John's dark voice broke his thoughts. Turning toward the bed they had installed after a couple weeks of dating, Oliver found both his lovers laying on the bed. Felicity's blonde hair was sprawled over John's bare chest, her fair skin laying against his. Soft curves against hard muscles. Sometimes, Oliver just enjoyed staring at the two. They were so different and yet so much the same. Because both tied Oliver to this world, to the goodness. They brought out a side of him he had thought to be dead. To have died on the island. Shedding his jacket, he walked over to the bed.

"I've been... thinking", answered Oliver gruffly. "You two had fun without me?"

"Well, someone had to have some fun", smiled Felicity teasingly.

Oliver laid down, resting his head on Diggle's free shoulder, staring into Felicity's eyes. The blonde woman leaned over to kiss him softly as she pulled the blanket up to Oliver's shoulders. Closing his eyes, Oliver felt himself drifting off to sleep. His last thought was a simple one. This was safety.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
